


Character Bleed Fan Art

by TheRenegade



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Bleed, Fan Art, M/M, steadfast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRenegade/pseuds/TheRenegade
Summary: Luninosity's work "Character Bleed" is a fantastic story that has had me enraptured from chapter 1. After she posted some bonus content detailing Jason & Colby's joint Halloween costumes, I felt inspired to do a little character art.Disclaimer: I am not an artist. Hopefully this fact isn't too obvious ^.^





	1. Colby Kent as Princess Astara

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Character Bleed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114367) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 
  * Inspired by [Character Bleed Bonus Content!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837453) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my attempt at Colby as Princess Astara. If I feel inspired to make any more, Jason as Zac Starfighter is obviously next :)


	2. Jason Mirelli as Zak Starfighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here he is - Jason as Zak. 
> 
> Aww yeah, look at him flex his gun...s

p.s. Drawing hands _sucks_.


End file.
